THE Disaster of Ichigo Kurosaki
by ulquihime7980
Summary: i made this story in my creative writing class last year. i changed the characters and added moer scences to it. i suck at summaries so enjoy.


**The Disaster of Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Characters**

**Ichigo - the mean boy pretending to be a human boy.**

**Tatsuki- daughter of Mother Nature and a cherry tree nymph**

**Urahara- is Poseidon**

**Isshin-God of Medicines**

**Orihime-Mother Nature and the Sun God**

**Ulquiorra-the Moon and Space God**

**Rukia- is Athena Goddess of Wisdom and War**

**Kenpachi-is Hades God of the Underworld**

**Me-Narrator**

Once there was a God named Ichigo Kurosaki; whose parents was Hera, the Goddess of Marriage and Isshin, the God of Medicines. When he was 13 he decided that he would live among humans and his parents didn't approve of his decision, so he escaped late in the night when his parents were asleep and left Mount Olympus and resided in Karakura Town, Japan.

One day, Orihime came to visit him with something important to discuss. She tossed acorns at his door and waited for him patiently. A minute passed and he didn't answer. Three more minutes passed and he still didn't answer.

"Where is that boy?" Orihime thought.

She waited for a few more minutes, when she decided to leave. After she left, Ichigo opened the door and laughed.

The next day, Orihime came back to Ichigo's house and tossed two pebbles at the door and waited. Ichigo still didn't answer the door again, Orihime was disappointed. So, she threw a rock this time and it left a dent on the door, but he still didn't answer. She left and hid behind a nymph cherry tree and saw the door open. Ichigo came out of his house and looked around to see of Mother Nature was anywhere around but he didn't see her. Ichigo laughed to his heart content. Orihime was angry that she was fooled by the likes of him. She went home in the forest and wept.

When Orihime didn't come that morning, Ichigo rejoiced and said, "That's what you get, stupid Mother Nature."

He didn't know that Tatsuki, the cherry tree nymph tree, one of Orihime's children, over heard him. Tatsuki ran deep into the forest is search of Orihime. When she finally found her, Orihime was sitting down on an old tree stump. Tatsuki walked up to her and told her what the boy Ichigo had said. Orihime was furious at the boy and decided to kill him for his deceit and for not having a heart.

Tatsuki was frightened for her mother. Every living plant and animal knew if a God was to ever kill a human the consequences is death. She tried to dismiss the thought of killing the boy out of her mother's mind but it was no use, Orihime had her mind made up.

The next morning, Orihime came to Ichigo's door and hurled a boulder at his nicely designed door that was made n France.

"ICHIGO, COME OUT. I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE," yelled Orihime.

There was no answer. She let herself in his house, searched the whole place, leaving a mess in her wake. After turning the house upside down, she left frustrated with her mission incomplete. Two hours left, Ichigo came home from school and saw his house in disarray like a tornado went through it.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE," he screamed.

Weeks had passed and Orihime never returned to his house. She stayed in the forest talking to her children. Tatsuki watched her mother carefully, wondering if she is going to do what she had planned.

Tatsuki approached her mother and asked, "Mother, do you still want to kill the boy?"

Orihime looked at her beautiful daughter and answered, "Yes, I do and I have a request for you."

"What is it?" asked Mona.

Orihime diverted her eyes to her other wonderful children, watching them play and laugh with so much joy.

She looked at Tatsuki and replied, "I want you to go to Mount Olympus and tell Zeus what I have done. Can you do that for me?"

Tatsuki closed her eyes and nodded. It was now night time and Orihime was watching the stars with delight. She always wondered what it would be like to be one of the stars. Noticing that there was a familiar presence she smiled.

"I know your there, Ulquiorra," she giggled.

Ulquiorra came out of his hiding spot and walked towards to her. He sat down next her and quietly watched his children shine bright up in the sky. They didn't say anything that was how they like it. Silence. In the corner of his eye, he saw Orihime's sad but content expression. He never saw her like that before. She was always smiling and laughing and bringing a atmosphere that makes every God cheerful, even him. Ulquiorra decided he dint like this look she had on her beautiful face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, destroying the silence.

Orihime turned to him and smiled a small smile that didn't go to her eyes. She stared back up to the stars wondering if it was a good idea to tell him what she was going to do in present time. She deicide not too, she only want to spend time with him like this and have him near her in time of need. Ulquiorra waited patiently for her to answer his question.

"Do you remember when we first met that we argued a lot?" she asked, still looking at the stars.

Ulquiorra remembered that day she announced. It was when he said he hated her and hurted her feeling. He putted himself down for ten years when he didn't see her in meetings. Without the atmosphere she bought with her, the Gods would have heated debate and the air would be filled with so much tension that it was hard to even get up or argue. Ulquiorra was so tired of the meetings being so uncomfortable that he went down to earth to plea for her to come back. But what he saw made his froze. She was crying under the waterfall, naked. He hid behind a tree and watched her bathe herself in Poseidon's waters. Ulquiorra knew that Poseidon doesn't see Orihime as nothing more than a daughter but he couldn't help himself to be jealous. He left with a guilty heart that day; blaming himself that he hurted the only person that has the power to change everyone around her including him.

Every single day he would go to earth and visit her but still hiding behind trees just watching her. How she lives her life for the people and her children. He never admits that he was falling for her, it wasn't meant to be for them to be together but he couldn't help himself for just imagining. During his secret visit, Orihime never really knew that she was being spied on and that's how he wanted it. One day he saw something that broke his heart, she wasn't smiling like she used to. He smiles were fake, her eyes never really sparkled anymore, and every time when she's out and about men would look at her with indecency. He was mad, so mad that he didn't seem to notice that he got out of his hiding place or that she stared at him with nothing.

"What do you want," she said emotionlessly.

Ulquiorra flinched from the lack of caring in her voice. He missed it and he wanted it back but only for him to hear and gain pleasure of knowing that he was the one that brought it back. He apologized to her, saying how unmannered he was and how not being thoughtful about her feelings. He kept rambling on and on until he felt her arms around his waist. He shivered form the contact. She forgave him and gave him the smile that he never admits he missed so much. His insides warmed up from the smile. That day, he made a promise to never hurt her like that ever again.

"Ulquiorra, I need to tell you something," Orihime said.

He came back from memory lane and gave her his absolute attention.

"I want you to know is that I love you and I never had the courage to tell you," she said, looking down at the ground and was blushing a cherry red.

Ulquiorra was speechless. She loves him. _Him._ A guy who hurted her and is in secretly in love with her and she loves him. He was silent for awhile until he felt her lips on his cheek. He turned his head so his lips would touch hers. The kiss was simple but told them how much they felt for each other. Ulquiorra pulled her on his lap so she would straddle him. He groaned in her mouth from the sensation he felt. They separated their lips and panted for air. Ulquiorra stared at his sun and wished he could take her with him to his home but he didn't want to scare her.

"I love you too, Orihime," he said lovingly.

Orihime smiled his reserved smile and kissed him again with passion and ulquiorra followed after with more. They were happy but it wasn't going to last for long. Ulquiorra didn't know that this was going to be the last time he would see her.

Three months had gone by, Ichigo's birthday was in two days and he was turning 17. Orihime was walking through the forest remembering every detail, every color, every animal and every plant before she does her terrible deed.

"Today, I'm going to punish that selfish brat and I will be punished by the Gods," she sighed.

She remembered the kiss ulquiorra and shared last night. She smiled a sad smile hoping he could forgive her for what she was about to do. She went on her way to find her daughter, Tatsuki, and sent her to Olympus. She found her daughter near the ocean talking to Poseidon.

"Tatsuki, its time," Orihime interrupted.

Tatsuki nodded and went on her way after she said her departure to Poseidon. Orihime went on to Ichigo's house with anger bubbling inside.

Orihime arrived at his house late in the night and waited for the lights to be out. When they were out, she hovered towards the house and lifted her hand like she was holding something and flew her arm forward like as thought she was pushing something away from herself. From a distance behind her a mountain emerged forcefully toward the house. It crashed into the door and Ichigo who was just coming out of the kitchen was pinned between the tip of the mountain and the wall. Orihime appeared before the child and magically summoned a sword encrusted with jewels.

Ichigo looked up at her and coughed up some blood before he said, "What do you want with me? Why do you torture me so? What do you want?"

Orihime stared at the boy and replied, "I was about to give you a mission that was dealing with a Minotaur, but you wouldn't hear me out so now you're going to die for your insolence."

She raised the sword above her head and was about to strike when a spear pierced her heart.

Orihime turned her head to see her killer. It was Rukia, Goddess of Wisdom and War, who had strike her down. Orihime smiled and dropped dead on the mountainside. Rukia was saddened by killing Orihime, the mother of everyone and mother earth, but she had to protect the boy. Ichigo started to laugh at the irony of the death of Orihime.

"She got what she deserved. Trying to give me a mission to protect my town, from a Minotaur, even though I don't care about it."

Rukia stared at the boy in disbelief.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked confused.

Ichigo looked at her and said, "Because she was stupid, naïve and an unworthy God to serve."

Ichigo was still laughing and Rukia was angry at his uncaring injustice. She walked towards the boy and pimped slapped him into next week.

"How dare you laugh at Mother Nature like she was nothing? I should've never come; I should've let her kill you!" Rukia screamed.

She left and carried the mountain with her. Everything went back to normal. Ichigo turned 17 but a Minotaur arrived at his house and slayed him and everything in its sight.

The Gods had a funeral for Orihime. Ulquiorra was devastated about her death that he watched the Minotaur kill the human boy with no mercy. When all the Gods heard what happened they gave her free passage to her new home in Mount Olympus and in space to live with Ulquiorra. Ichigo was with Kenpachi's in world getting eaten by Cerberus, his three headed dog, for eternity.

**AN: / hope you guys like this one shot. I made this story in my creative writing class last year; I just made some changes with characters. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**


End file.
